Ou Dorobou Kyou
by Kitsune Kurayami
Summary: Kyou, a master thief, or better known as, the King of Bandits! Along with the mystical white cat Otsukimi and help from the mysterious Wind Wolf Kaji, follow Kyou's adventures in this fantasy filled world and discover the serects beneath it all. CH 1 UP!


Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer Applies.  
  
A/N: Idea taken from the Anime/Manga 'King of Bandit Jing'. As well as stuff from 'DNAngel' and other such things. However, it will hopefully turn out to be quite different. And, the FB characters can transform at will without losing their clothes.  
  
Ou Dorobou Kyou  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Maiden's Crystal  
  
Through the night a boy crept stealthily through the streets of the sleeping town. Running silently beside him was a white cat with glistening light blue eyes, her paws pattering against the gravel.  
  
It was a fascinating place, built on different levels, something that one would not expect. Its aura appeared to be one of unforeseen events; around each corner a new surprise awaits.  
  
The boy listened intently to his surroundings, his eyes wondering yet focused. Along the second level they proceeded, the sky a canvas against the brilliance of the moon, which lit the streets like a giant lantern. His concentration increased as they approached their destination. A large intricate castle of a golden yellow shade. He smiled as he thought of what awaited him there, hands itching from excitement. It reminded him of a child would has been presented with a new toy... he couldn't wait to get started.  
  
They had stopped running and were now sliding firmly against the wall. The boy peered around the corner, spotting the guards posted at the large redwood doors.  
  
"I wonder... how would we get in," he whispered.  
  
"I don't know! You're the brains of this outfit!" The cat hissed back.  
  
"Shhh... I'm thinking,"  
  
"Gee, you better lie down before you hurt yourself then."  
  
"........."  
  
"We're waiting."  
  
"I have an idea!"  
  
"Finally!"  
  
There was a sudden puff of smoke and an orange cat appeared.  
  
"Follow me," It said.  
  
Both cats prowled inside sticking close to the wall. The boy-cat searched intently for a opening into the household – a window, door, even a hole, anything to get in. Bushes were planted along the wall border allowing them a path unseen to the guards. There he spotted a window, with only a gap for an opening. However, that was all he needed. It seemed a tight fit, even for a cat. This gap seemed as though it was the only place any form of fresh air had to enter the castle. Cautiously, the boy-cat assessed the situation. The window was approximately ten metres away from their current position, a pair of guards would pass every three to four minutes and to sprint there would only take about thirty seconds. He smirked at this, it was too easy.  
  
As the guards rounded the corner the game begun. Both cats ran for the opening, squeezed just through the hole and entered the household. They had come across a hallway about one hundred feet high and empty. The marble floors and walls were polished to perfection that they could easily see their reflection. Mutely they made their way closer towards their destination. Down each hall as similar as the next. Until they came to a door.  
  
This door was engraved with elaborate patterns and pictures. It was made of gold with images of sakura and the sun behind Mount Dargon. There were deer and birds of a beautiful appearance in a land of elegance. Along the border were impressions of more magnificent creatures: the dragon, phoenix, unicorn, griffon, etc.  
  
"Now how do we get in here?" wondered the orange cat aloud.  
  
"Hello again Kyou..."  
  
"Huh?! Who's there?!" The orange cat by the name of Kyou turned and answered in alarm.  
  
"Do you not remember me? I feel offended," called the voice.  
  
"Is that you... Kaji?" Kyou asked.  
  
"The one and only."  
  
At that moment there was a strong breeze and from the center of the whirlwind appeared a wolf. It possessed a majestic aura. His eyes as deep as the night and coat a burnt ash grey. He stood over them in the middle of the hall way as the air settled around them. Kyou gave a look of pure relief.  
  
"Why have you come anyway?" Kyou asked suspiciously to his mysterious friend.  
  
"Don't you want my help?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Like this..."  
  
With that Kaji vanished into his cyclone of air. It enclosed around the cats causing them to vanish into the wind as well. The gust blew under the doorway and between gaps, entering into the room filled with treasures. Then it died down and the three reappeared.  
  
"So... Otsukimi... how have you been," Kaji asked the moon white cat.  
  
"Same as always," she answered bluntly.  
  
"There! I see it! The maiden's crystal," Kyou trotted towards a sapphire crystal upon a high golden stand. It contained within it the image of a young girl, her eyes closed in peace and harmony. Her straight hair flowed behind her in the small treasure, hands held in prayer beneath her chin.  
  
There was another puff of smoke and the boy emerged again from it. He lifted the sapphire crystal slowly and started at it as though entranced. Gradually the girl opened her eyes, each a brilliant blue of that to match the crystal itself. Kyou gasped at this, unable to believe what he saw. She gently placed a hand upon the wall of the crystal and smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Kyou! You got it?" called Otsukimi, dragging Kyou's attention back to the situation at hand.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Yeah. Let's get going then," he looked back to see the girl in her previous position. He watched her sadly, as though she had died, going back to her statue like form.  
  
"Kyou?" Otsukimi gave him a worried glance.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Coming!"  
  
Again they disappeared in the sudden gust of wind that Kaji controlled. It flowed out the treasure room, through the gap and outside the city where they landed, emerging again from the air.  
  
Kyou looked down at their prize. He gazed with a face of doubt and hesitation. Finally he asked, "Why did you help us?" Now he faced the subject of the question. The Wind Wolf Kaji. "Why," he asked again. "What do you gain from it? Did you think I needed help? What does this serve for you in your favour?"  
  
Kaji just laughed softly to himself, "Do I need a reason? Not everything has a reason. I do not need to only do things that serve for my benefit, whether I gain something or not is for my own self. You need know nothing. I may act as I wish, if I want to help you, then I shall. Just heed my words well. That crystal you hold is of more importance than you may think. Take with it extra care, however, now is not the time to tell tales. I will tell you of it another day of a later date. Be well my friend for I will be back." All Kaji left were his words whispering in his wind as he disappeared yet again. Yet Kyou was still unsure of the Wolf's intentions, or of what he meant.  
  
"Come on Otsukimi, let's get moving," he said as he pocketed the crystal.  
  
A/N: Let's see if you can guess who's in the crystal... come on, it's not that hard! Anyway, Kaji and Otsukimi are my own original characters that appear in many of my comics; however, this is their first appearance in one of my stories. Though my friend Belinda created Otsukimi, Kaji is my own character created by me! He's meant to be black but Shigure's black and it wouldn't be right, so here Kaji's grey. Oh, well PLZ R&R!!!!!!!! Arigatou Minna-san!!!!!!!  
  
P.S. This chappie was kinda short in my opinion cause I was running low on time, I hope my later chappies are longer... 


End file.
